


Roses & Spikes

by mihrsuri



Series: Emelan Daemons [3]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Multi, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Niva and her daemon do not love very many people, but those they do, they love fiercely.





	Roses & Spikes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gostaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gostaks/gifts).



She calls her daemon Sativ and he settles early. In fact, almost as she begins to walk he becomes a porcupine and Niva likes this very much. He can accompany her when she gardens, when she tends the crops and the birds aren't scared by him which pleases her very much. And he can ride on the back of Eliana's daemon easily as well as being spiky enough that he will scare away everyone else which also makes Niva smile. 

"We just need Eli and Bellis - everyone else is annoying" Sativ says and Niva agrees. They all stare and bother and fuss and Eli and Bellis don't - they are kind and funny and don't expect Niva and Sativ to be anything other than they are. Unlike her father, Niva thinks, who is always looking at the way she can make plants grow with greedy eyes and who wouldn't like her much if she couldn't, Niva thinks. After all, she'd only be a girl, another mouth to feed if she didn't have her way with plants. 

She used to think that was unfair, once. After the bandits, after her father refuses to let her go to Eli, Niva thinks she was being too fair. After she buries Eli and Sativ curls onto her shoulder Niva has nothing left for her father or her village. So she leaves for the Winding Circle Temple. 

-

Sativ likes Isas Gruidae even though Niva thinks Isas is far too full of himself. When they get sent to Lightsbridge together as Crane and Rosethorn and she begins to like him despite herself she thinks she understands Sativ. When Sativ curls himself around the pretty swan daemon of a novice named Lark? Rosethorn understands immediately. When they meet a wandering mage with a bird daemon? Rosethorn just smiles knowingly and when a Smith Mage with a great dog arrives she smiles and feels sad, thinking of her friend Eli and Bellis. 

They both only really understand later when they meet a boy and his cat daemon.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
